voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Skylyn
The nation of Skylyn is a small island nation which encompasses the entire Syvos Archipelago in the Isles of Jarul, being north of Krolesk and east of Kal'kan. The islands were a province of Krolesk until year 64, when the Council voted to recognize Skylyn as an independent nation, without voting abilities. Skylyn is infamous for being a very traditional republic despite the traditions of Monarchies and modified Republics in the rest of the Isles of Jarul. The nation is run by a democratically elected council of representatives, each representing a region of islands, totaling out to thirteen representatives in total. Most of Skylyn's history is heavily associated with the Krolesk's due to its lack of independence. Otherwise, Skylyn has been infamous for assisting Krolesk against revolutionaries. History Early History Elias Skythran discovered Skylyn shortly before Jaylem Jarude made landfall on Krolesk. Elias wanted to create a city state that rivaled cities of the Old World. He established a simple republic system and that system is still used by Skylyn to this day. Between Elias Skythran's republican system and the support of the Dravicus Family, Skylyn remained a peaceful republic, even while under Krolesk'Kan rule. Middle History As Krolesk grew and became more ambitious, a political split began to grow in Skylyn. The Dravicus Clan sought to keep Skylyn out of Krolesk's internal turmoil, and self-proclaimed Skythranites believed it the duty of Skylyn to help the rulers in Dawnguard by any means necessary. The political split grew until eventually the Night of the Red Tulip happened. After which it was decided Skylyn was going to do their best to avoid Krolesk's internal turmoil, and only aid the empire when absolutely necessary. During this time the Dravicus family slowly retreated from the public eye, avoiding both elections and celebrations. Modern History With Skylyn's eventual secession from Krolesk, the Dravicus family was tasked with securing the borders and protecting Skylyn embassies, diplomatic missions and consulates. This caused some tension between Skylyn and Krolesk, but the tension slowly subsided in the following years. Skylyn has remained distant from many events in the world since its secession; The only notable international event Skylyn had any dealing with was that of the ANRT. Afterwards it crept back into obscurity. Recently as of 91 AE, Skylyn became more active in international politics. In 92 AE Skylyn was offered a position within the Northern Empire of Scythia, however they kindly refused the offer, seeking to maintain their independence. Skythion Culture Skythions (Sky-Thee-ons) are of a lighter skin complexion, almost identical to Krolesk'Kans, however they're noticeable taller than their Krolesk'Kan neighbors. They tend to have blond hair, sometimes a white-blond, and often green eyes although blue and amber-colored eyes are common. Skythions are generally fond of traveling and are fascinated by ships, especially airships. They are typically eager to travel, and not very materialistic. They believe life is nothing more than a great journey that must be traveled, and pity those who think otherwise. It is also worth noting that Skythos, the capital of Skylyn, is famous for being a city open to many ideas, customs and practices. Skiths occasionally visit the city in groups and they're often viewed as a sort of enigma, which draws a fair deal of public attention. Prostitution is also legal and is not treated with the contempt it often faces in other cities, and nations. The use of medicinal substances for purposes otherwise not intended is allowed, as is the use of drugs; however the sale of drugs is illegal. Most foreigners will find a warm welcome in Skythos, and are often invited to participate within the Skythosean Rhetoricus. Another interesting note is that most Skythion youths enter into apprenticeships at the age of twelve. It is not mandatory, but Skythions who have no trade or skill set are rarely trusted. In the event a youth can not find a suitable apprenticeship, the Dravii often step in and offer an apprenticeship opportunity. Skythosean Rhetoricus The Skythosean Rhetoricus is a friendly competition among seasoned Rhetoricians and people right off the street. Its almost always happening at the public forums in central Skythos. Sometimes riots have broken out due to the Skythosean Rhetoricus. In almost all cases of riots due to the Skythosean Rhetoricus, the local city guard has peacefully calmed the riots per use of their own rhetoric and persuasion skills. All in all, the Skythosean Rhetoricus is one of the most famous events in all of Skylyn. Vysyverin Judiciaries & High Magistrate Council One very unique aspect of Skythion culture is that Skylyn has maintained a unique court system - even whilst a part of Krolesk. In Skylyn there exists Vysyverin Judiciaries, which are individuals who have a remarkable understanding of the laws, an outstanding moral character, and are appointed by the General Secretary and confirmed by the Skythion Senate. Vysyverin Judicaries are then acting judges, able to settle legal disputes and - if need be - can form independent tribunals among themselves which can then begin formal inquiries into the Skythion government to ensure they are abiding by the law. For the most part Vysyverin Judicaries act on behalf of Skylyn in domestic legal matters. Seasoned Vysyverin Judiciaries who have remained Judicaries for at least ten years are then elgible to be appointed to the High Magistrate Council by the Skythion Senate, with approval from the General Secretary. The High Magistrate Council is Skylyn's highest court and can overrule the decisions issued by Vysyverin Judiacries, and represent Skylyn in all international legal matters, as well as deal with any international legal matters that come before Skylyn. There is no limitation as to how many can be on the High Magistrate Council, and to remove a Vysyverin Judiciary from the High Magistrate Council requires the General Secretary to issue a Writ of Inquiry, and for an independent investigation to then inquire into the actions of the particular Vysyverin Judiciary. If the particular Vysyverin Judiciary is found to have acted with poor moral character, they may then be stripped of their title of Vysyverin Judiciary and removed from the High Magistrate Council. Skylyn's Politics With independence gained in 64 AE, Skylyn's political sphere grew more diverse. Political philosophies formed and prospered almost immediately. Opinions varied widely and no two candidates promoted the same philosophy. Some candidates from neighboring islands did announce their support for each other, forming makeshift political alliances. Despite the overall appearance of political success, there was a great schism which occurred within months of independence. Half of Skylyn's isles recalled their senators over issues regarding international politics and whether or not to have a sole leader. It was not until the famous Skith play "A tale of two foreign divils" was performed in Skythos that Skythions realized they needed to cooperate if they hoped to stay out of the EVAIN-Western Accord conflict. The play saw immediate success throughout Skylyn, and helped to bring a sense of unity throughout the nation. Compromises were then made by both sides within Skylyn's political sphere, and Skylyn returned to a state of overall political success. Imports & Exports Imports Glowstone, Netherrack, Wool, Wood Exports Iron, Coal, various gemstones, Swords, Armors, Ships, Mercenaries Factions The Dravicus Family The Dravicus family is the most powerful force in Skylyn, and largely considered to be Skylyn's main driving force. They are extremely wealthy, and continue to gain wealth through their banking and mercenary endeavors. They often bring in immigrants to Skylyn, train them to be mercenary armies, and then sell the created armies to the highest bidder. They also set aside the strongest, fastest and most competent immigrants to serve in their personal armies. Clan Dravicus & Their role in Skythion Events The Dravicus Family established the Citadel of Dravii shortly after Elias Skythran established his republic. The two families, Dravicus and Skythran were great allies until the misfortune of Red Jarul's Day where the Skythran family ended. The Dravicus family created an army within Skylyn and the young patriarch sought to sack Ruuthanfal for revenge. They would've sacked it too if it weren't for the wise words of a traveling seer; Skythions will Remember. ''The young patriarch thought on those words and decided it was best to disband his newly created army; Believing that future Skythions would take vengeance. In the early histories of Skylyn, the Skythions were wary of the Dravicus clan, believing they might usurp power for themselves. In order to silence these fears the Dravicus clan bought ships for Skythions, and ensured the needs of Skythions were met. In exchange for these services the Dravicus clan only asked for a portion of any cargo Skythions bring to Skylyn. Clan Dravicus even began to protect Skythion merchant ships by sending warships to go with them, actions such as these won the praise of Skythions, and helped to secure Clan Dravicus as friends of Skylyn. The fears of the Skythions resurfaced at one point, and in order to silence the fears once more an agreement was made between the Dravicus Family and Skylyn; The deal was that the Dravicus Family would never hold any public office in Skylyn, they would however be allowed to send an adviser to the meetings of Skylyn Representatives. The adviser would be unable to vote, their only duty would be to advise the representatives. The agreement pleased the people of Skylyn and Clan Dravicus was declared a great ally of Skylyn. To this day relations between Skylyn and Clan Dravicus are good. However some Skythions still bring up the Night of the Red Tulip and urge representatives to consider the words of the Dravicus adviser very carefully. Sparrow's Wives An elusive coven of witches which inhabit Tuzok. They are skilled alchemists and are often hired by the Dravii to make certain potions and poisons which the Dravii would rather keep ''off the books. They've developed a reputation for their most famous poison, Sparrow's Claw; It is said to be a clear liquid and practically undetectable. Skiths The Skiths are the people of Kar'Skith. They are strange in the sense they look neither Skythion nor Krolesk'Kan. They are a short people, slightly taller than Iysks, but they are most definitely human. Their most notable accomplishment has been mound-building. They live in small huts. They are known to fish and grow sugarcane. Their most prominent export is fish, followed by whatever sugarcane they do not keep for themselves. They are pitied by Krolesk'Kans, however in Skythos they are highly sought after philosophers. Skythayns Skythayns are Skythions who come from lesser-known isles, or isles which are far away from the Syvos Archipelago. They aren't known for anything other than honesty and simplicity. Isles of Skylyn Skythranzos'Ar Skythik Norv' Lariso Skythos 'En Dravii'k, 'Ain Dei'Karro Zyn'Vai Also known as the Main Island. It is home to the Citadel of Dravii, and the capital Skythos. As well as the mysterious Deadlands. Its often just called Skythos for simplicity sake, as the proper Skyit terminology is too troublesome to pronounce. Its the largest island of Skylyn, and probably the most mysterious. Sai' & Lari' Sai' and Lari', also known as The Twins. These two islands are home to the Dark Tower, and the small village of Da'rok. Karthos Karthos, also known as the 'Isle of Slums'. It is home to Skylyn's poor, and is the second largest island in the entire archipelago. It was originally a prosperous trade city, but it quickly went bankrupt under the leadership of'' Ivan the First of Karthos''. Ever since then it has become home to the poor and undesirables of Skylyn. Tuzok The isle of Tuzok is a strange island. Inhabited only by a coven of witches who call themselves the "Sparrow's Wives". They are rumored to be practitioners of cannibalism, as such very few dare to travel there. Of those that do dare to travel there, they are either seeking to join the coven or intending to buy the lethal poison Known as Sparrow's Claw. The Red Isle The Red Isle is home to Skylyn's Netheran cult. Despite strong opposition from both Krolesk and the Tarskovia Orthodox Church, the island has held onto a strong tradition of Netheran practices. They are also one of the wealthiest islands, behind Skythos. Laroz Known also as the "normal island", Laroz is home to a small town that relies heavily on fishing and illegal forestry in Northern Krolesk. The people here have a very Voldranic naming style, insisting on using names like: John, Bill, Sam, Taylor, Sarah, and so on and so forth. Very Voldranic names. The most popular name is John, and most popular surname is Smith. According to last census there are about fifty-seven people named John Smith on the isle of Laroz alone. Kar'Skith Kar'Skith is the most southern island. Home to the people whom are only called 'Skiths'. They are neither Kroleks'Kans nor Skythions, simply Skiths. There is a very popular independence movement among Skiths, but the council of Skylyn refuses to acknowledge their efforts as legitimate. Darikkos The City-Isle. Darikkos is the third largest island and home to a majority of Skylyn's middle class and working population. The entire island is nothing but city, however there is a port on the north side, and in the center above the whole city, is the Tower of Black-dawn. A Dravii fortification built in the times of Thyymes Dravicus. The Iceberg A bizarre creation of ice that has drifted to its current location. Its unknown where it came from, but its considered to be cursed. Category:Nations Category:New Voldranian Nations Category:Skylyn